Le Beau et la Bête
by Para-San
Summary: Parodie du conte. Quand le Prince devient une Bête, que Belle est un Beau, et que tout finit au lit. yaoi


Genre: Parodie

Parodie de: La Belle et la Bête

Personnages: monde d'Harry Potter

Droits d'auteur: Les personnages sont à Johanne Kathleen Rowling, l'histoire est à Perreault (je crois), la mousse aux fraises est à moi et les pâquerettes et la vie chante lalalalala sont à Vi, la Gorgone Aveugle.

****

**Le Beau et la Bête**

Il était une fois un prince… pas très aimable, faut bin l'avoué.

Sev : Bin quoi ! T'a vu le morron qui m'a élevé ?

Chuuuuut ! C'est pas encore à toi de parler ! Bon, je reprend… Ce prince n'était pas très aimable, et ses serviteurs en avaient même parfois un peu peur… Malgré ses 17 ans, il entrait dans des colères noires, qui faisaient trembler les murs du château. C'était des temps bien sombre…

Un soir d'hiver glacial, alors que la neige tombait depuis le matin, quelqu'un cogna à la porte du château. C'était un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche.

Dumbledore : Je vous demande asile pour la nuit…

Sev : Non, l'asile est au village monsieur, pas ici… Je n'ai pas de fou dans mon château… Eh, c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi j'ai pas de fou du roi !

Parce que t'es encore prince.

Sev :…Oh…

Dumbledore : En échange, je vous offrirais cette tulipe…

Sev : Quossé tu veux j'en fasse ? J'en ai pleins dans mes jardins au printemps !

Dumbledore : Vous laisseriez dehors un pauvre homme gelé ?

Sev : Vous aviez juste a moins consommé ! Pas de ma faute à moi si les vieux se droguent !

Le vieil homme entra dans une grande colère, sortit sa baguette magique et hop ! se retrouva alors plus jeune.

Dumbledore : Comme t'es pas capable de trouver des sentiments dans ce cœur imbu, tu restera sous l'apparence d'une Bête jusqu'à ce que tu sois aimé d'une jeune fille, et qu'elle t'aime en retour ! Cette tulipe est une fleur enchantée. Elle commencera à flétrir pour mourir le jour de tes 21 ans. Si a ce jour, tu n'a pas trouvé l'amour, tu gardera cette apparence… pour toujours !

Il leva bien haut sa baguette magique(on va le spécifier… Baguette magique.) et le prince s'envola dans les airs pour retomber rudement au sol.

Sev : Aille.

Du poil se mit à lui pousser sur tout le corps, et bientôt, il ressembla à un animal. Un étrange animal, capable de marcher debout où à quatre patte, tout comme un homme…

Sev :…Génial… Où j'ai foutu mon rasoir…

Autour de lui, ses serviteurs se retrouvèrent changer en objets. Le prince, maintenant devenue une Bête, poussa un rugissement alors que le vieil-homme-plus-si-vieux-que-ça disparaissait.

Sev : Naooonnnnnn ! Il m'a volé mon Nintendo en plus !

* * *

Dans un village vivait un jeune homme du nom de Remus, dont la beauté était si grande que tout le monde l'appelait Le Beau. C'était un jeune homme sérieux, toujours plongé dans ses romans, son visage toujours emprunt d'une telle mélancolie que les villageois ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pousser la chansonnette lorsqu'il se rendait chez son amie la libraire, Mme Pince. Il adorait les romans parlant de capes et d'épées et de princes ensorcelés… Cela le faisait rêver, et l'emportait dans un monde lointain, très loin de ce petit village où il ne se sentait pas à sa place. 

Malheureusement pour Le Beau, le prétentieux du village, j'ai nommé Lucius, avait décidé d'en faire sa proie… euh, son amant, pour une période indéterminée. Malheureusement pour Lucius, ni sa chevelure blonde, ni son sourire commandité par Colgate ni le magot qui dormait à la banque à son nom ne réussirent à séduire Le Beau. Que nombre de demoiselles et de damoiseaux se pâment devant Lucius, qui se pavanait comme un paon, lui donnait plutôt envie de fuir, et à toute vitesse !

La mère du Beau était une grande inventrice, qui rêvait de faire connaître ses inventions au reste du monde. Malheureusement, au village, on la surnommait Minerva la vieille folle. Elle avait cependant toute sa tête, et veillait sur son enfant avec bienveillance.

Pourtant, elle du partir, pour un congrès des Inventeurs, qui se déroulait à la ville d'à côté. Elle scella donc son bon vieux Buck, son cheval, et s'en fut après avoir recommandé au Beau de ne pas ouvrir la porte à des étrangers.

Or, Lucius, aidé de son acolyte Crabbe, préparait une orgie sur le terrain du Beau, en croyant qu'il pourrait enfin satisfaire son envie. Voyant le ramassis de gens étranges devant sa porte, le Beau alla se cacher dans la cave, avant de prendre la clef des champs pour aller cueillir des pâquerettes.

Lucius se pointa devant la porte et cogna.

Lucius : Oh ! Le Beau ! Ouvre cette porte ! Je sais que tu es dans cette maison ! Ouvre ! Je sais que tu a envie de moi, tout le monde me veut ! Mais j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur toi, et tu seras dans mon lit ce soir, foi de Lucius ! Les autres ne sont rien pour moi !

Derrière lui, trois jeunes hommes du village, des triplés surnommés les Maraudeurs, fondirent en larmes. Leur beau Lucius n'en avait qu'après cet idiot de Beau !

* * *

Minerva s'était perdue. Buck avait peut-être raison, il aurait mieux valu tourner à droite à la fourche. Pourquoi avait-elle prit le chemin lugubre, plein de chauve-souris, et pas celui plein de soleil et de papillons ? 

Elle se retrouva devant un château sombre.

Minerva : Bah ! On est pas dans un film d'horreur, qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver !

Elle entra dans le château, s'assit devant le feu et commença à papoter avec la théière, Mrs Pomfresh, ainsi que le chandelier, Flitwick, alors qu'une horloge, nommée Fudge, commençait à paniquer.

Pourtant, il était trop tard. La Bête était entrée.

Bête : Ça sent… Ça sent… ÇA SENT LA FEMME !

Il s'approcha pour regarder dans SON fauteuil… Puis poussa un hurlement horrifié, et se jeta par terre en poussant un cri déchirant.

Bête : Elle est vieilleeeeeeee… Toute ratatinée… Ils doivent pendre jusqu'au plancher à cause de l'âge !

Minerva : Faut pas vous gêner, hein !

De dépit, la Bête enferma Minerva dans un cachot. Ça lui apprendrait à être une vieille femme !

Pendant ce temps, le Beau cueillait des pâquerettes en chantant La vie chante la la lalala. C'est alors qu'il vit Buck arrivé catastrophé, et surtout, sans sa chère maman !

Beau : Allons, Buck, allons ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Où est maman ?

Comme sa mère n'avait pas créer de traducteur pour comprendre le langage des bêtes, il du donc monter Buck et suivre le chemin qu'avait parcourut sa chère petite maman. Il arriva donc devant le vieux château sombre, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement.

Beau : La classe… On se croirait dans un film d'horreur…

Il descendit de cheval, entra dans le château et commença à chercher sa mère.

Beau : MAMANNNNNNNNNNN ! MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! OÙ T'ES ? JE ME RAPPELLE PLUS COMMENT FONCTIONNE LE FOUR ! JE VAIS CREVER DE FAIM !

Flitwick et Fudge le suivaient, en silence. Finalement, il trouva sa mère dans un cachot.

Beau :…Comment t'a fait pour t'enfermer là, maman ?

Minerva : Le Beau ! Sauves-toi ! Il y a une Bête ici ! Une Bête hideuse et vilaine ! Cours ! Avant qu'elle ne t'attrape !

Beau : Pour aller où, à la maison ? Avec Lucius qui veut seulement me mettre dans son lit ? Je préfère encore discuter avec ta Bête…

Bête : Ça peut s'arranger !

Le Beau se tourna pour se trouver face à la Bête.

Beau :…Cool ! Dite, si vous sortiez ma mère de là et qu'on s'assoyait devant un bon verre de whisky devant le feu ? C'est pas que j'ai froid, mais l'hiver est tombé vite dehors…

Bête : Votre mère est ma prisonnière.

Beau : Oh, soyez chic… Regardez, je vais prendre sa place, ok ? Elle est vieille, elle vous servira pas longtemps d'otage, dans quelques années vous allez devoir l'enterrer… Moi par contre, je serai encore là longtemps !

Bête : Mais vous êtes un gars !

Beau :…Et alors ? Vous voulez juste un prisonnier, pas quelqu'un dans votre lit, à la dernière nouvelle ! Parce que si c'est le cas, m'a rentrer chez moi finalement, y'a assez de Lucius…

**Bête qui réfléchit** :… M'ouais… Elle c'est une vieille peau, mais c'est une femme… Lui, c'est un gars, mais tout un gars ! Il est trop canon ce mec ! Sauf que le vieux fou de Dumbledore a dit une femme… Maudits vieux, ça a toute une vieille mentalité ! Bande d'homophobe !

La Bête se tourna vers le Beau.

Bête : Bon, ok ! Vous allez rester ici… Mais elle, elle sacre son camp !

Il empoigna Minerva, lui fit monter les marches de force et la jeta dehors. Lorsqu'il retourna près du Beau, ce dernier pleurait.

Beau : Mais… J'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir… Vous m'avez même pas laissé le temps de lui demander la recette de sa mousse aux framboises…

Bête : Tu la cherchera dans la bibliothèque.

Beau : Bibliothèque ! Cool ! J'avais plus rien à lire au village ! Est où ? Je peux y aller tout de suite ? Vous me montrez le chemin ? Est où ma chambre ?

Bête : Tu me donne mal à la tête…

Dans le château, les serviteurs étaient dans tous leurs états. Qu'avait donc leur maître derrière la tête ! Ce garçon n'était pas une femme ! (Logique.). Jamais la malédiction ne serait levée !

* * *

Minerva retourna au village afin de demander de l'aide pour libérer son fils, mais tout le monde se moqua d'elle, Lucius le premier. Le Beau, retenu en otage par une bête hideuse ! Et quoi d'autre ? Minerva la folle était vraiment folle ! 

Elle retourna seule chez elle, préparant la fuite de son fils…

* * *

Le Beau s'en donnait à cœur joie dans ce château enchanté. Souvent, il entendait les serviteurs se désoler car « jamais la malédiction ne serait levée ! » et cela l'enchanta encore plus de savoir que le château resterait magique pour toujours. Ça, c'était bien ! Il était prisonnier pour l'éternité dans un château ensorcelé ! C'était mieux que tous les romans qu'il avait pu lire. 

Il essayait souvent de parler à la Bête, lorsqu'il n'avait plus envie de lire. La Bête essayait d'être la plus polie possible, mais lorsque le Beau entra dans le couloir ouest du troisième étage, qui étaient les appartements de la Bête, et qu'il trouva la Tulipe Enchantée, la Bête entra dans une grande fureur.

Sachant que la Bête regretterait bientôt, mais voulant tourner le couteau dans la plaie un peu plus, le Beau décida de s'enfuir ! Comble de malheur, la glace céda sous ses pas alors qu'il marchait sur le lac gelé, et il tomba à l'eau pour se noyer.

La Bête, à la recherche du Beau, cru faire une crise cardiaque en voyant son corps flotter à la surface du lac. Il le rattrapa par le bout de sa cape, le traîna jusque sur la berge et s'assied sur son estomac pour lui faire recracher toute l'eau. Une fois le Beau réanimé, la Bête l'entraîna au château, l'installa devant un bon feu avec un café vanille française et du chocolat, puis s'assied auprès de lui.

Bête :… Je suis désolé d'être entré en colère.

Beau : C'est pas trop tôt !

Bête : Je n'avais pas à crier ainsi… Seulement… Cette fleur est ma vie. Le jour où elle flétrira, je serai maudit à jamais.

Beau : Moi pas comprendre. Besoin d'explication.

La Bête lui expliqua donc toute l'histoire.

Beau : Dommage que ce soit absolument une fille…

Bête : Que veux-tu dire ?

Beau : Que t'es 100 fois mieux que Lucius et que je préfèrerais rester ici à jamais que de retourner dans ce bled perdu avec ce prétentieux qui me pend au basques.

Bête : Même si cela voudrait dire… aimer une bête comme moi ?

Beau : Techniquement, si je t'aimerais et que tu m'aimerais et que j'étais une fille, tu serais plus une Bête… C'est fuckey cette histoire-là. Il te reste combien de temps avant tes 21 ans ?

Bête :… Deux semaines…

Beau : Tu peux pas rencontrer une fille, vous tomber amoureux, tu redevient humain, on la tue et après on part ?

Bête : Pour que je redevienne humain, je dois l'aimer. Si je l'aime, je ne voudrai pas la tuer…

Beau :M'ouais…Ah non, je sens que ma mère fait encore des conneries. Regarde, pense à tout ça, moi je retourne chez nous pour la sauver, pis je reviens après.

Bête : Très bien… Prend ce miroir, il te permettra de me voir…

Beau : Un Miroir du Risèd ? Trop cool ! Merci !

Et le Beau retourna chez lui. Une fois qu'il eut sauvé sa mère de l'hiver et l'eut couchée dans son lit avec une bouillotte, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Beau : Bon, allez le miroir, montre-moi ce que je veux voir…

Une fois qu'il se fut rincé l'œil à les regarder, la Bête et lui, faire des trucs pas catholiques sur la table de la salle à manger, il s'en fut préparer le déjeuner de sa mère.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et entra pour se retrouver face au Beau, qui cuisinait en chantonnant.

Lucius : Beau ! Tu es revenu !

Beau : Ah non, pas encore toi ! Si tu m'approches encore, ma Bête adorée va venir t'arranger le portrait !

Lucius : Quelle bête ?

Le Beau lui montra alors fièrement le miroir, et Lucius dut se retourner pour cacher son soudainement saignement de nez en voyant son Beau a poil. Par contre, la présence de la Bête l'agaçait beaucoup.

Il enferma donc le Beau et sa mère à la cave, puis aidé de tous les villageois, s'en fut au château pour tuer la Bête.

Lucius : le Beau est à moiiiii !

Mais, le Beau n'était pas vraiment le gentil petit garçon que tout le monde pensait. Il avait déjà lu Les milles et une manière de crocheter une serrure de porte, par Camélia Cristobal, et réussit bien vite à sortir. Aidé de son fidèle Buck, il retourna bien vite au château, pour voir Lucius tenter de tuer la Bête. Prêt à tout pour défendre son tas de fourrure préféré, il balança un vase derrière la tête du blond niais, qui tomba dans le vide.

Le Beau s'approcha pour voir son ours en peluche blessé. La Bête sourit, et caressa sa joue.

Bête : Tu es revenu… Je suis heureux… J'aurai au moins vu une dernière fois ton visage…

Beau : Tu peux pas mourir, crétin ! On devait aller en voyage des noces à Hawai, pis adopter des petits monstres qui nous auraient empêché pendant les premières années de nous envoyer en l'air n'importe où et n'importe quand ! T'a pas le droit de m'abandonné, et encore moins le droit d'abandonné ma libido !

Malheureusement, la Bête rendit l'âme, et le Beau se mit à pleurer. Apparut alors Dumbledore, tout sourire.

Dumbledore : Y'a pas réussit ! Y'a pas réussit ! Ah ah ! Mon neveu à rater l'épreuve ! Le château me revient ! C'est moi le roi ! C'est moi !

Eum... On est pas dans le Roi Lion, vous savez... Oscar peut retourner se cacher...

Beau : Vous êtes chiant ! On s'aimait !

Dumbledore : Oui, mais il te manque de poitrine et t'a quelque chose en trop dans le pantalon !

Beau : Vieux jeu ! Je vais appeler ma marraine la fée !

Euh… T'en a pas dans cette histoire…

Beau :…Merde ! Je vais appeler le Syndicat Des Homosexuels Bafoués Dans Leurs Droits, alors !

Dumbledore : Ah non ! Pas le SDHBDLD encore ! J'ai déjà eu des problèmes avec eux trois fois ! Ok, ok, c'est correct ! La malédiction est levée !

Le Beau se tourna pour voir un jeune homme devant lui.

Beau :…Qui es-tu ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha et lui caressa la joue.

Bête : C'est moi… La Bête !

Le Beau lui tomba dans les bras pour l'embrasser, avant de s'attaquer à la braquette du pantalon du prince.

* * *

Gamin : Viens Cami, papas sont encore en train d'utiliser la salle de jeu… Et crois-moi, ils ne jouent pas au train électrique… 

Camille : Non, papa m'a dit qu'ils faisaient de la trampoline.

FIN


End file.
